Velocity
Biography Pre-Accident The middle child of the three Stevens children, Carly Stevens was born in Queens, New York to Patricia and Daniel Stevens in 1983 in Queens, New York. She grew up on Hillside Ave, near Southside. Her father was an anesthesiologist, while her mother was a nurse. Her parents had met when her father was doing his residency. Like all of her siblings, Carly was put through public school, where she excelled at the sciences. She was interested in engineering, and decided to pursue that as her career. She found time to drive her parents crazy by tinkering on their cars in her spare time, improving the speed and handling of the vehicles as well as adding in special features, like robot voices that would remind them who their favorite child should be. Eventually, Carly applied to and was accepted at a prestigious university, the same university that James Matthews, Paul Matthews, and her sister, Emma Stevens attended. There, she concentrated on her studies in engineering while also taking mechanics courses and other classes. She would be recruited by James when he formed his research team. It was about this time that her parents died. The car crash took both her parents though they suffered in the hospital for some time. Their deaths like all deaths affected Carly differently than it did her two siblings. Carly retreated inwardly and ignored what had happened, even after the funeral. It turned her into a different individual, lashing out at those who didn't want to do things her way. She would later find her place in the hiearchy of the research team. As the team's list of accomplishments grew, their financial situation expanded and James was able to get them out of the small research area they were in, and into a much grander building. It involved however, a move to Metropolis, the fabled home of the Daily Planet and Superman. At that point Carly watched James propose to Emma. While some would offer advice and other such things at this time, due to Carly's nature she didn't tell Emma how she felt. She knew in her heart of hearts that James was totally wrong for her sister. If anything, the younger of the two Matthews brothers was better for her sister. In her mind, he was the perfect match. Complications with projects and James' general nature would keep the couple at the engagement stage for over two years. In an effort to help prove herself to not only her friends and family but to herself, she worked extensively on the design and construction of the equipment that would be used in the Energy Recapture Experiment. The Accident It will always be contested who caused the Energy Recapture Experiment to fail, most especially by the two Matthews brothers. The full blame should fall upon the shoulders of James Matthews, though to James, the blame falls solely upon his younger brother Paul Matthews. The experiment would have drastic effects upon the six who participated in it. Some time back, Paul came up with a theory. Using sophisticated equipment, they could recreate the flare that caused the original Fantastic Four's creation. Utilizing this, and the suit of the former Mr. Fantastic, they could, theoretically, harness the energy trapped in the suit. It would be a renewable source of energy, one that could help power the world. He saw the experiment as a way to help people. His brother saw the experiment as a way to increase the group's financial standing and his own personal fame. James and Paul began to work on the formula together. The exact cause of the problem would never fully be found, but there was a flaw in the formula. When the experiment began, covered by the media, there was a chain reaction and the flare could not be contained. As before, each member of the team was given amazing, or in this case, fantastic powers. During the experiment's failure, James Matthews was thrown from the building and sent hurtling miles away. Post-Accident James Matthews was given up for dead, after a manhunt failed to locate him. The rest of the research team was confined to a hospital where their wounds were treated. Also at this point, they discovered their powers. Carly, who had taken the blast after the flare had moved through the air around the team, was given the ability to run at super sonic speeds. Her reflexes were improved to be able to function at those speeds. She was given the ability to create force fields around things. Finally, she was granted the power to manipulate matter so that it could turn invisible. When she found out about her powers, Carly was surprised, not thinking that the experiment could have backfired in such a way. She realized, as did her sister, the drastic changes that would be soon in coming to her own and her friends and relatives lives. She helped her siblings deal with their own new powers. When they were released from the hospital, she and the rest of the team moved into the Cascade Building, given to them by an anonymous donor. The Cascade Building is fully owned and controlled by Fantastic Five Inc., and would provid the group with a guaranteed source of income through the rent of the building, and in addition, a testing ground for some of the consumer products that they would design and build. The Formation Begins At the Cascade Building, Paul administered a series of tests on the rest of the group, to help them fully understand their powers. During tests on Carly, she woman came up with the idea of resurrecting the old Fantastic Four. Obviously, they'd be known as the Fantastic Five, due to the presence of five, not four. Carly felt that they could do some good in the world with their powers. As a research group, they usually shied away from projects that had a military purpose, instead opting for technology and designs that would help people. This idea then, was only an extension of that philosophy. While they were in the hospital and in the Cascade Building, a city wide and state wide manhunt was undertaken to find the whereabouts of James. During this time, Nicolas Leiter left the group for personal reasons. While all of this was going on, Carly's sister Emma went through a personal crisis. She was engaged to James Matthews, but she'd never stopped loving Paul. Now James was gone, and Paul was stepping up to the plate as the group's leader and spokesperson. She was forced to address her feelings for the two brothers. She realized that while she cared for James Matthews, it had more to do with caring for his wellbeing than love or anything like it. Deep down inside, she'd harbored a general neutrality towards him, the same way that Jimmy and Carly felt. Carly herself didn't particularly like James too much, but she was willing to tolerate him if it made the rest of her family happy. She knew how her sister felt towards Paul and deep down, she knew that they were right for each other and she hoped that they'd be able to get together. She swore then to help her sister, no matter what the outcome was. Emma would never understand Paul's animosity and outright hatred for his older brother. Paul would never tell her till much later why he hated his brother so much, choosing to keep the reasons private. It was one of the few secrets that he had, and one that he wanted to hold onto dearly. She did realize as well that she'd only dated James Matthews in order to stay close to Paul. Comming to terms with her feelings meant for Emma that she had to act on them. So she told Paul how she felt. Carly watched as Paul was stunned. He'd fallen in love with her the first moment he'd seen her, back in college. Now she was coming forward and telling him that all these years she'd been in love with him. He didn't know what to do, and anger was the first thing that came to the surface. He was unsure of how to deal with his feelings and he pushed her away. Emma on the other hand, thought that she'd made a fool of herself, had ruined the rebuilding of their group, and more importantly, would never be able to have Paul. However, Paul had come to terms with what she'd told him and wouldn't think of letting her go. He went to her and told her that he felt about her the same way that she felt about him, and had felt that way for some time. Incredibly happy, Carly helped Emma move into Paul's room, knowing that the two had finally found their soul mates. Emma would share Paul's room for the next few months, until James Matthews returned. Stumbling Blocks Carly was one of the first to know that James had returned. She had seen him walking around the lower level of the apartment and immediately went to Jimmy, to tell him. After that, she headed to Emma, but by then, James and Emma had met. She wasn't too thrilled that he was back, but she was happy that he was alive, so she welcomed him. The response she got was rather cold. James had changed in the time that he'd been away. He had received powers, like the rest, but was claiming that he hadn't. He wanted information, and was acting in a weird way to get to it. It immediately alerted Carly, and she knew that James had to leave. He was going to disrupt life greatly, and now that Paul and Emma had finally been able to express how they felt about each other to each other, it was going to complicate things greatly. Still, she knew that it was her older sister's show and so she stepped back to allow her to handle thing as Emma saw fit. Emma managed to stave off the inquiries, especially those concerning Knubblechen Prime, who by then was more of a family member than James had ever been. Knubbly provided a timely distraction by claiming that he needed a bath. Emma, who had taken on the role of primary caregiver to the little one, took him down to one of the baths to start the painful process of giving the alien creature a bath. More Coming Soon Fallout Information Coming Soon Relationships Information Coming Soon Powers Velocity's body was altered during the accident that created the Fantastic Five. Due to this, she gained considerable powers. *'Superhuman Speed:' Velocity is able to run, maneuver, and accomplish most tasks at super speed. She can reach super sonic speeds. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Velocity has the ability to perceive things at a rate relative to her speed. *'Force Fields:' Velocity can create invisible fields around herself or around specific areas. These fields can withstand impacts of class 100 strength, a literally astronomical level. These fields can vary in intensity; she can use a less rigid field to, for instance, cushion a fall or form a slide. Impacts against the fields do affect Velocity on a mental level, although the "softer" fields produce less backlash. A field forms around her automatically when she reaches speeds faster than a normal human. *'Matter Manipulation:' Velocity can manipulate matter so that it turns invisible. This is an extension of her force fields power. There is a limit to the size of the object that she wishes to turn invisible, and the invisibility will not last forever and requires her concentration. She can still move around and fight, but not to her full potential. Abilities Carly is an excellent pilot of many different vehicles. She is also a master mechanic and helps maintain all the vehicles of the Fantastic Five Threads A list of past and present threads in which Carly has been present or made an appearance. Present Threads *FF: The Future is Now Past Threads *Fantastic Five: Fantastic Once More *Black Roses II: Deconstruction *Fire Flame: The First Song Category:Characters (WH)Category: Females (WH)Category:HeroesCategory: MirrodinCategory: Fantastic FiveCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: New Yorkers